1 Modern Circle
1 Modern Circle is a doll collection from 2003. It was promoted at the 2003 National Barbie Doll Collectors Convention.2003 National Barbie Doll Collectors Convention - Keeping Ken and the first edition Barbie doll was featured on the front cover of the April 2003 edition of Barbie Bazaar magazine. 1 Modern Circle is a fictional independent film production company in Los Angeles. The team members were Barbie the producer, Ken the art director, Melody the production assistant, and Simone the make-up artist. They were producing a film called Love in the City of Angels.Description - Internet Archive: Wayback Machine Dolls First Edition *1 Modern Circle Barbie Doll (B2523) *1 Modern Circle Ken Doll (B2524) *1 Modern Circle Melody Doll (B2525) *1 Modern Circle Simone Doll (B4473) Second Edition *1 Modern Circle Barbie Doll (B2527) *1 Modern Circle Ken Doll (B2245) *1 Modern Circle Melody Doll (B5186) *1 Modern Circle Simone Doll (B2528)Dolls - The Barbie Collection Website 1 Modern Circle Website Main Page 1.png|Main page. 1 Modern Circle Website Main Page 2.png|Hover menu: "Purchase 1 modern circle stuff here!" 1 Modern Circle Website About.png|"About 1 Modern Circle" 1 Modern Circle Website Team Bios.png|"Team Bios" 1 Modern Circle Website Team Bios Barbie.png|Barbie's bio. 1 Modern Circle Website Team Bios Ken.png|Ken's bio. 1 Modern Circle Website Team Bios Melody.png|Melody's bio. 1 Modern Circle Website Team Bios Simone.png|Simone's bio. 1 Modern Circle Website Behind the Scenes.png|"Behind the Scenes". 1 Modern Circle Website Work With Us.png|"Work With Us". 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 1.png|Quiz question 1. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 2.png|Quiz question 2. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 3.png|Quiz question 3. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 4.png|Quiz question 4. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 5.png|Quiz question 5. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 6.png|Quiz question 6. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 7.png|Quiz question 7. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 8.png|Quiz question 8. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 9.png|Quiz question 9. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 10.png|Quiz question 10. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 11.png|Quiz question 11. 1 Modern Circle Website Quiz 12.png|Quiz question 12. 1 Modern Circle Website Cool Stuff.png|"Cool Stuff". 1 Modern Circle Website Recent Projects.png|"Recent Projects". The official website had several sections and links to buy the dolls. On the main page, there were eCards for people to use to tell people about 1 Modern Circle. The "about 1 Modern Circle", "team bios", "behind the scenes", and "recent projects" sections had information. The bios had links to personal pages for each character. The "cool stuff" section had a wallpaper to download in 800 x 600 and 1024 x 768 resolutions, as well as two browser games: Studio Ken, described as "Do you have a good eye?" with a 460 k file size; and Simone Says, a fortune telling game described as "Wonder about your future?" The "work with us" section had the Workin' in the Movies! Interactive Quiz. Quiz Answers: #b. #a. #c. #d. #a. #c. #b. #a. #c. #b. #a. #a. Results: *If the score is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4: 'Sorry, but we think you may be better suited to a different industry. Repeat after me... "Pumps or Loafers?"' *If the score is 5, 6, 7 or 8: 'You have a unique talent, it's just not the right kind of talent for this picture. Good luck!' *If the score is 9, 10 or 11: 'You're pretty sharp, and you obviously have some experience in the "biz." We have a position the will fit you perfectly. (By the way, I take my coffee black.)' *If the score is 12: 'You're hired! A player like you will fit right in on this picture. Be here first thing Monday morning.'Website - Internet Archive: Wayback Machine References Category:1 Modern Circle Category:2003